The tale of Nokit
by Jaywhisker
Summary: Nokit is a kit in Riverclan who was born with a disability... she only has three legs her clanmates all dislike her because she can't swim efficiently, but hated by all her clan except the two medicine cats, Nokit goes through trials of trust, betrayal, and family hate
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys i'm new to this… this is my first story so I hope I get some reviews so ya! Enjoy!**

Prolougue

A queen yowled in pain, in the nursery of Riverclan.

"Troutwhisker!" She yowled for the medicne cat as a spasm racked her body.

"I'ts ok, Lightfur" a tawny tom whispered to his mate.

"Everyone get out she needs breathing room!" Troutwhisker, the medicine cat yowled.

"I'm not leaving!" Sandwillow mewd.

"Fine, just don't get in my way!" growled Troutwhisker.

"Ok Lightfur when I say push, push, Orangepaw, find a soft stick that won't splinter easily."

"Yes Troutwhisker" Orangepaw replied.

"Ok … PUSH!."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Lightfur groaned in pain as the first bundle slid out into the world.

Minutes later, with two more powerful heaves, two more bundles came into the world. "They're beautiful," she whispered as she gazed at her three kits and moved them closer to her belly.

"What will you name them?" Orangepaw kindly asked.

"I'll name the tawny she-kit Creamkit, and the white tom Fluffkit, and the other she-kit… Huh" she gasped as she looked at the tiny black and white kit.

"What?" Orangepaw asked.

"Sh-she is missing her front leg!" she gasped again.

"So what?" Said Orangepaw, he was confused now, what was so wrong with that?

"She won't be able to swim like that! this is not my kit, she is a disgrace!" Her father hissed.

"Yes she is a disgrace" her mother agreed.

"What she is your kit yo-you can't just… disown her!" Orangepaw gasped.

"Stay out of this Orangepaw!" Troutwhisker hissed through gritted teeth barely hiding his own surprise.

Nokit opened her eyes to see the nursery, she mewd, she was cold. She was wondering why she didn't feel her mothers usual warmth beside her.

"Lightfur?" She mewd feebly.

"WHAT NOKIT?!" her mother yowled wearily.

"n-nothing" she mewd sadly. Why was everycat so short tempered with her? no one liked her, and what had she done? she was only a moon old. what could she have possibly done to make her own clanmates-her own kin even-feel such palpable hate twoards her?

**Thats the end of this chapter… hoped u liked ill probs be updating a lot not much to do.. anyway I want some reviews hoped u enjoyed this new story sorry its so short :(**

**-Jaywhisker**


	2. Why?

**Hey guys got my first reviewer yay! NEED MORE**

**Glimmershine: thankyou I was wondering about the whole paragraph thing and talking thing**

chapter 3

Nokit wasn't excited about her naming ceremony today. All of the other kits were, they were all excited, talking about who their mentors are gonna be, what their warrior names will be.

"Nokit aren't you excited about the naming ceremony?" Mewd Flamekit happily.

"No" said Nokit in a sad voice.

"Well, why not?" Mewd Flame kit in a slightly less happy, and confused voice.

"Come on Flamekit stop talking to Nobodykit" said Cream kit,

Nokit sighed Nobodykit was the new nickname for her.

Suddenly Nokit remembered something, she rushed to the medicine den.

"Huh? oh Nokit" mewd Troutwhisker

"Hi Nokit" mewd Orangepaw happily.

"Will you groom me Troutwhisker?" Nokit mewd nervously.

"Yes i suppose so" he grumpled

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words" Petalstar yowled, this was it, her naming ceremony!

"Today we gather for a very important ceremony, today, Fluffpaw, Creampaw, Yellowpaw, Flamepaw, Splashpaw, and Nopaw will be getting mentors today!"

_"Nobodypaw" _whispered Splashpaw next to her.

"Fluffpaw your mentor will be Stonepelt" Stonepelt dipped his head for his new apprentice to touch noses with him.

"Creampaw your mentor will be Rainwhisker" Creampaw touched noses with her and stood beside her

This went on with Yellowpaws mentor being, Scratchfur, Flamepaws mentor being Grasswillow, and Splashpaws mentor being Glimmerpelt.** (thats for you Glimmershine, my first reviewer!) **I know its my turn so I wait.

"Nopaw your mentor will be Halfpelt!"

I gasped in shock my mentor is the clan deputy! I stared at Halfpelt.

"Thankyou Petalstar I will do my best to mentor Nopaw"

Nopaw dipped her head and touched her muzzle with his.

"Come on lets go explore the territory" mewd Halfpelt, it was hard to tell his expression,

once we were out in the forest and patrolling the territory he didn't talk much just to tell me the borders and landmarks then I said,

"Im sorry that you got a cripple for an apprentice" I mewd and hung my head. He looked at me shocked and said;

"Just because you missing a leg doesn't mean i'll resent you! im going to make you the best you can be!"

"Thankyou Halfpelt" I mewd wearrily, not really knowing if he meant it or not.

"Now lets get goin I want to show you all-" he got cut off as a strange cat spoke from the bushes at the Shadowclan border.

"What do we have here a cripple and a deputy?" I gasped as I looked at the cat- or rather cats at the border.

the first one- the one who talked was a black tom with a white stripe going down the middle of his back, the other cat the one on the toms right was a orange she cat with a white belly, the last one was another tom this one was white brown and black, they all smelled like Shadowclan.

"Hmmmmm should we attack them Moltedpelt?"

"I don't know Firetail, that Deputy looks pretty tough"

"So, does shadowclan take pride in attacking the cripple Badgerpelt?" asked Halpelt furiously. Even though he didn't mean it to be mean, it still stung a little.

"Go away" I growled furiously, putting all my anget into it.

They werent fased one bit/

"Ha does the cripple think she can order us around?" the one called Badgerpelt sneered.

"Badgerpelt is the deputy of shadowclan" whispered Halfpelt

"Oh" I mewd and backed away, not I was scared.

"I say we attack the Deputy and take the … other one as prisoner and force Riverclan to give us territory! I mean I doubt that she will be able to put up a fight" said Badgerpelt

"Yes I think thats a good idea" said the one called Firetail

"Eh" I mewd in fear.

"Its ok I won't let them take you" mewd Halfpelt

"Badgerpelt this apprentice is new it is her first day out of camp there is no way she could fight against you especially due to her… ah problem…" Mewd Halfpelt with athority.

"All the better" Sneered Badgerpelt.

Were these cats really this cruel?

Badgerpelt tensed! He was about to attack!

"Run Nopaw!" Halfpelt let out the scream but it was already too late.

"Shadowclan ATTACK!"

I started to run, but looked back to see if Halfpelt was ok, he was wrestling with Badgerpelt and Moltedpelt I kept running but then skidded to a halt as Firetail ran in front of me.

"Oh no you don't prisoner"

"eep" I screeched "Halfpelt!"

"Ugh just unsheathe you claws and SCRATCH!" Halfpelt yowled!

I tried to scratch but she was in front of me and as soon as I lashed out I fell, she lashed out at me and scratched my side.

"AH" I cried out in pain

Halfpelt screeched and yowled out;

"Im sorry Nopaw ill come back for you!" yowled Halfpelt as he ran away

He's leaving me behind! he's leaving me! I thought panicky as I lay on the ground I couldn't get up because it would take too much effort; i'm no medicine cat but I knew I was losing a lot of blood the last things I heard was Badgerpelt saying;

"Hurry lets get her to Cloudfur at camp before she loses too much blood!"

Then everything went black.

**Thats it for this chapter! hoped you liked comeon guys I have 57 views but only 1 review I know you can do better than this oh and I need four kittypet names and some clan cat names plz! and keep telling me what to fix!**

**till next time**

**-jaywhisker**


	3. Paw Problems

**Hey guys got my first reviewer yay! NEED MORE**

**Glimmershine: thankyou i was wondering about the whole paragraph thing and talking thing**

chapter 3

Nokit wasn't excited about her naming ceremony today. All of the other kits were, they were all excited talking about who their mentors are gonna be what their warrior names will be.

"Nokit aren't you excited about the naming ceremony?" mewd Flamekit happily.

"No" said Nokit in a sad voice.

"Well, why not?" mewd Flame kit in a slightly less happy voice.

"Come on Flamekit stop talking to _Nobody_kit" said Cream kit,

Nokit sighed Nobodykit was the new nickname for her.

Suddenly Nokit remembered something, she rushed to the medicine den.

"huh? oh Nokit" mewd Troutwhisker

"Hi Nokit" mewd Orangepaw happily

"Will you groom me Troutwhisker?" Nokit mewd nervously

"Yes i suppose so" he grumpled

**Xsometime passesX **

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words" Petalstar yowled, this was it, her naming ceremony!

"Today we gather for a very important ceremony, today, Fluffpaw,Creampaw,Yellowpaw,Flamepaw,Splashpaw,and Nopaw will be getting mentors today!"

"Nobodypaw" whispered Splashpaw next to her."

"Fluffpaw your mentor will be Stonepelt" Stonepelt dipped his head for his new apprentice to touch noses with him.

"Creampaw your mentor will be Rainwhisker" Creampaw touched noses with her and stood beside her

This went on with Yellowpaws mentor being, Scratchfur, Flamepaws mentor being Sorrowsong, and Splashpaws mentor being Glimmerpelt. **(thats for you Glimmershine, my first reviewer!) **I know its my turn so i wait.

"Nopaw your mentor will be Halfpelt!"

I gasped in shock my mentor is the clan deputy! i gasped in shock as i stared at Halfpelt.

"Thankyou Petalstar i will do my best to mentor Nopaw"

Nopaw dipped her head and touched her muzzle with his.

"Come on lets go explore the territory" mewd Halfpelt, it was hard to tell his expression

once we were out in the forest and patrolling the territory he didn't talk much just to tell me the borders and landmarks then i said,

"Im sorry that you got a cripple for an apprentice" i mewd and hung my head. he looked at me shocked and said;

"Just because you missing a leg doesn't mean i'll resent you! im going to make you the best you can be!"

"Thankyou Halfpelt" i mewd

"Now lets get goin i want to show you all-" he got cut off as a strange cat spoke from the bushes at the Shadowclan border

"What do we have here a cripple and a deputy?" i gasped as i looked at the cat- or rather cats at the border.

the first one- the one who talked was a black tom with a white stripe going down the middle of his back, the other cat the one on the toms right was a orange she cat with a white belly, the last one was another tom this one was white brown and black, they all smelled like Shadowclan.

"Hmmmmm should we attack them moltedpelt?"

"I don't know firetail, the Deputy looks pretty tough"

"So does shadowclan take pride in attacking the cripple Badgerpelt?" asked Halpelt furiously

"Go away" i growled

"Ha does the cripple think she can order us around?" the one called bader pelt sneered

"Badgerpelt is the deputy of shadowclan" whispered Halfpelt

"Oh" i mewd and backed away

"I say we attack the Deputy and take the … other one as prisoner and force Riverclan to give us territory! i mean i doubt that she will be able to put up a fight" said Badgerpelt

"Yes i think thats a good idea" said the one called Firetail

"Eh" i mewd in fear

"Its ok i won't let them take you" mewd Halfpelt

"Badgerpelt this apprentice is new it is her first day out of camp there is no way she could fight against you especially due to her… ah problem…" Mewd Halfpelt with athority.

"all the better" Said Badgerpelt

Badgerpelt tensed! he was about to attack!

"Run Nopaw!"

"Shadowclan ATTACK!"

i started to run, but looked back to see if Halfpelt was ok, he was wrestling with Badgerpelt and Moltedpelt i kept running but then skidded to a halt as fire tail ran in front of me.

"Oh no you don't _prisoner"_

"eep" i screeched "Halfpelt!"

"ugh just unsheathe you claws and SCRATCH!" Halfpelt yowled!

i tried to scratch but she was in front of me and as soon as i lashed out i fell, she lashed out at me and scratched my side.

"AH" i cried out in pain

Halfpelt screeched and yowled out;

"Im sorry Nopaw ill come back for you!" yowled Halfpelt as he ran away

He's leaving me behind! he's leaving me! i thought panicky as i lay on the ground i couldn't get up because it would take too much effort; i'm no medicine cat but i knew i was losing a lot of blood the last things i heard was Badgerpelt saying;

"Hurry lets get her to Cloudfur at camp before she loses too much blood!"

Then everything went black.

**Thats it for this chapter! hoped you liked comeon guys i have 57 views but only 1 review i know you can do better than this oh and i need four kittypet names and some clan cat names plz! and keep telling me what to fix! **

**till next time**

**-jaywhisker**


	4. in shadowclan

**It is chapter four hope u like these :) again i only have one review' but somehow i have 67 views? plz review!? i need it **

chapter 4

Nopaw blinked sleep out of her eyes and wondered where she was…. then she remembered… Shadowclan! Halfpelt! he-he left her Halfpelt left her! then she felt pain in her side and remembered the attack.

"Uh" she groaned and looked up to see a cat with a stark-white pelt, this must be the shadowclan medicine cat Cloudfur

"hello, you're awake" he mewd

he sounded kind enough, Nopaw thought.

"i'll be back im going to get Stripestar"

...Stripestar the leader of Shadowclan…

two cats walked into the medicine den Cloudfur and the one that must be Stripestar, a powerful black tom with gray stripes going down his back.

"She's awake" mewd Cloudfur

"well then i better explain to her what's happening" mewd Stripestar

"No not yet give her another day she lost a lot of blood Stripestar"

"Fine i'll give her another day, i need her to know what's going to happen"

"fine but be gentle when you tell her she only just became an apprentice"

Stripestar grumbled then walked out of the den

"So were you born like this…" asked Cloudfur

"Battered up and sore, no" i grumbled not answering the obvious question

"No, … missing a … leg" he hesitated

"huh yes i was born without a leg" i huffed

"That must be hard" he sympathized

"What, walking isn't hard, but being rejected by your clan is" i mewed with a frown

"Your clan? they don't … like you?" he said surprised

"Oh, Orangepaw and Troutwhisker do, but none of the other cats do besides … Flamepaw"

"Surely your family… appreciate you?" he whispered

"No, they hated me from the beginning, because i couldn't swim, even Halfpelt my mentor left me when they attacked" i said grimly.

"That must be terrible" Cloudfur mewd

I just huffed and waited till he said to lick up some poppy seeds for the pain, i was soon fast asleep.

I woke up to find myself in a nest in the Shadowclan medicine den.

"Cloudfur?" growled Stripestar

"Yes?" Cloudfur replied

"Is she awake?" he asked

Nopaw knew he was talking about her'

"Yes" he mewd

"... Bring her to my den then" he mewd in response

I knew that he was going to "explain" everything to

"Come on, uh… Stripestar can be a little difficult at sometimes….just don't be afraid ok?" he mewd.

"ok…" i said with hesitance

i walked into Stripestars den and got ready for a fight, i was not going to give away and Riverclan secrets even if they rejected me, even if they don't like me; i will always be loyal to my clan!

"Have a seat" Stripestar said icily.

**So thats it for this chapter hope you liked #cliffhanger lol idk why i'm writing so many….. because I HAVE NO REVIEWERS so plz review i won't post any other chapters until i get at least 4 reviews =-) (call it ransom if u like =-) ) lol **

**till next time**

**-jaywhisker **


	5. gathering and kits

**hey everyone back for chapter 5… h"ope you like again i need more reviews so ya cause i know your reading it … 135 VIEWS MUCH i just wish you 135 viewers would REview so ya enjoy! **

**Oh and ty Minestar723; my first follower! yay, lolz  
><strong>

chap 5

"Have a seat" mewd Stripestar icily

I sat down and waited for the questions to come

"Ok so im going to tell you what's going to happen now, you are, our … prisoner, you will do what I and Badgerpelt say and until i pronounce your ransom at the gathering, if and when Petalstar agrees to give us the reedbed by the river i will return you home to your clanmates" Stripestar said this with a growl

" Does shadowclan have a code? this isn't fair! what if Riverclan doesn't agree to let you take land so easily?" i said with a hiss

"Well then we will win the battle!" he said simply

"Well what if there is no battle?" i whispered

Stripestar was not expecting this he stuttered and said;

"Surely that would not happen?" he said questionably

"It might, Riverclan doesn't care about me not even my parents" i said sadly

"umm you are dismissed" he said flustured

I walked out of the den to be met by the deputy Badgerpelt

"I'll show you to your den" he said curtly

i followed him, but as i walked over to the bramble screen that must be my den there was two guards at the entrance of the small den. limping to the den i tripped and fell, as i struggled to get up i heard laughing, i looked around to see the shadowclan apprentices laughing at me, i hissed and showed my teeth. after i got up i headed to the den i inspected the den, it had a mouse in the middle of a nest and in the back a bramble wall enclosing it from the outside.

that might be useful i thought.

**Xthe next dayX **

I wake up in a makeshift den to find five Shadowclan kits staring at me through the entrance.

"Hello?" i said sleepily

"Who are you" one of the bolder kits asked

"I'm Nopaw" i replied

"Nopaw? that's a funny name" said a different kit

"Yes, Well i have no paw... or leg for that matter" i turned over to my other side and showed the kits my missing leg.

"How did that happen" said the kit the asked me who i was.

"I was born with it" i mewd

"Why are you here?" mewd another kit.

"... i am a prisoner of shadowclan" i replied boldly.

"Oh..." whispered on kit.

The bold kit was interrupted as their mother called for them.

"Kits get away from there do you know who that is" she scolded"

"Yes, she's Nopaw, prisoner of Shadowclan!" the bold kit mewd confidently

"How do you know that!?" their mother gasped

"She told us!" mewd the kit.

"Stay away from there from now on" their mother hissed.

As they walked away, tails drooping Stripestar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words!" he yowled from the middle of the camp.

I walked out to hear what he was going to say, i knew it was going to be about the gathering last night because that was the gathering he was to announce the claiming of land.

"Riverclan refused to give us land for the exchange for Nopaw, i figure there is going to be a battle, so be ready to fight for land!"

The clan cheered at the thirst of battle for new land, i flinched as Stripestar signaled for me to follow him into his den.

**So its kindv'e short and i know i said that i wasn't going to post chap 5 until i get like 3 reviews but i lied i MUST post! so ya REVIEW!**


	6. Stripestar has a change of heart

**It's chap 6 not much to say except i think im writing to fast… ha ha you can never write too fast!  
><strong>

chap 6

I followed Stripestar into his den, dreading what he is about to say.

"Nopaw" he said quite softly

I was surprised because, Stripestar was never soft as far as i knew.

"Riverclan said that they would not give land…." he hesitated

"Yes i know and you said they were going to fight for me!"

"Thats what i told the clan… but thats not what Petalstar said…" he mewd

I froze as i knew what he was about to say…..

"But-but Halfpelt said he would come back to for me HE PROMISED" i wailed

"Well Petalstars exact words were… he began quoting Petalstars exact words.

"She said So you have one of our _deadweights _she can't hunt, she can't swim, she can't even WALK properly! we don't need her we will NOT fight for her and You cannot have any of our land!" Stripestar finished what he was saying, and i just stared at him.

"You don't seem very surprised" he mewd

"because im not" i replied

"What," said Blackstar

"Riverclan never liked me!"i yowled

"Calm down Nopaw… i'd-i'd like to invite you to join shadowclan

**LOL SUPER SHORT CHAPTER #CLIFFE #IFONLYOU'DREVIEWIDMAKEITLONGER**

**HAHA NOT EVEN A HALF OF A WORD DOC PLZ REVIEW FOR NXT CHAPTER AND I WIL MAKE IT ****EXTRALONG**

-jaywhisker lolzers


	7. the beggening of a journey

**Review! :)  
><strong>

chap 7

**Mintiecool1- thanks but the grammer gets better but im posting this chap because of you ty for the review! =-)**

I stared at the shadowclan leader in shock! I couldn't join shadowclan! if Riverclan wouldn't take me then i cannot be in any other clan!

"I will not join Stripestar" i said matter of factly, i knew what i was going to do

With that i races out of the Shadowclan camp as fast as i could on three legs, behind me i heard Badgerpelt beginning to take of after me, and i heard Stripestar say;

"No let her go, she has her own problems to sort out" Striperstar mewd

I ran-limped through shadowclan territory and realized; i was a lot faster. I also realized that i wasn't seven moon old; i was nine moons old! as i ran i came across Thunderclan scent lines, i ran straight through them and proceeded through the territory until i reached the end of clan territory. i came across a large barn and entered it, it had plenty of prey and shelter, and no scent of dogs.

I settled down sleeping and crying wondering what the next say will bring. i woke up to hear five voices, i looked up to see five cats standing over me!

"Who are you?" I asked, they smelled of thunderclan

"The question is, who are you?" a powerful orange and black tom asked me

they didn't see that i had only three legs and i planned to keep it that way, i don't want them to think im weak.

"I'm Nopaw" i replied wearily

"So you're from the clans?" asked the tom

"yes, Riverclan" i replied

"Why aren't you with them then?"

"They rejected me, so i ran away" i wasn't prepared to lie to these cats.

"Oh… why did they reject you? you look fine to me" the tom mewd

i knew i couldn't hide my leg anymore and i got up.

"This is why" i mewd standing up

they gasped and the only she-cat a silver and gray one said

"How did that happen?"

"I was born with it, and so all riverclan rejected me except the medicine cats, even my own family!"

"Oh" said the she-cat

"Now will you leave me be? i'm not on clan land" i mewd

"... fraid' not, we need to bring you to Possomstar" the tom replied

"Why!" i hissed outraged

"Because we need to ask him if you're aloud to shelter so close to our land" the tom replied.

The other cats tensed for a fight obviously thinking that they would have to take me forcefully.

"No need to fight, because i can't fight, if i try i'll just topple over" i mewd

They looked surprised, as got up again and started to go with them when we heard a yowl;

"STOP!" mewd… HALFPELT

Halfpelt came back! he came to save her…. with Flamepaw

The thunderclan cats backed off and fled.

"That was easy" i said.

suddenly Flamepaw ran up to me and we touched muzzles.

"We found you! we weren't supposed to come for you but we found you! oh Nopaw i missed you soooo much! Flamepaw exclaimed

I looked a Halfpelt for confirmation, and he nodded

"Well i can't come back!" i mewd

"We know" mewd Halfpelt "we plan on going wherever you go… we're coming with you!"

"But you're the clan deputy!" i gasped

"Were coming with you and thats final", said Flamepaw

"Well i was thinking about going to the mountains…" i mewd

"Why?" mewd Halfpelt

"Well none of the clans will take us… so" i trailed off

"We go to twoleg place and become loners!" said Halfpelt

"Or we live just beyond the territories?" suggested Flamepaw

"Well i was thinking we could go to the mountains and ask if we could join the Tribe Of Rushing Water" i said

"Ya…"

YA…"

"All we need to do is follow the setting sun to the rising peaks right?" i mewd

"Ya i guess thats how we get there" said Halfpelt

"Ya…" mewd Flame paw excitedly

"Wait … Nopaw will you promise never to leave me like that again?" Flamepaw asked with a light in his eyes.

"ye-yes" i said confused.

"Then lets go!" mewd Flamepaw.

**Thats it for this chap hoped you liked them going to the mountains (and what is this a romance?) lol ok review!**


	8. rouges

**Hey my trusty reeeeeeeeeeeviewers! i have 13 reviews! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY haha so i decided to write this without the poll results cause no one really did it but yayayay 13reviewers!**

**Minestar723- Thankyou! your support is everything and.. i love that you think of my story like that! i'll make you your own character!**

**Guest- i know it sounds alot like twisted (trust me i love the story i keep reading it) but i asked Rainheart Warrior (the author of twisted) and she said that it was ok as long as it doesnt go in the same general direction.**

chap8

As me Flamepaw, and Halfpelt have set off on the journey to the mountains to join the tribe of rushing water.

"There's Twoleg place" mewd Halfpelt

"Lets travel through Twoleg place" i mewd

"Yes, that would be the best way to travel… and fastest" Halfpelt replied

"I say we do it!" said Flamepaw

as we walked through Twoleg place we heard a mewing.

"Who… are you?" said a young tom stepping from the shadows

he was completely black except for a brown splotch around his eye

"Oh," i whispered as i looked at him

"We are just passing through" mewd Halfpelt

Then, two other large toms step out of the shadows and say

"Leave, we will take care of the intruders"

i hissed and growled "doubt it"

they didn't see my leg or rather they didn't see my _missing _leg because I was standing behind Halfpelt, then, another unseen warrior crept from the shadows and _pushed_ me over!

"ah" i yowled as i fell to the ground

"one down" he snickered and held me down

"ATTACK" yowled the biggest tom

As Flamepelt jumped to help me the second biggest tom jumped on him

Halfpelt was already attacking another tom so it looks like i was on my own here, pinned down and helpless

I hissed, "get off!"

"What? the tom hissed does the cripple think she can win by asking?" he growled mockingly

Suddenly she remembered all that time ago, it seems, the kits calling her a cripple, Shadowclan attacking her and calling her the same thing.

"errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" i growled and threw him off

he was stunned and surprised and i jumped on him and started raking his stomach with one of my hind claws, because it is all i could do.

He yowled in pain, and then fled, then another tom knocked me over and this time, i couldn't push him off. i looked around and saw the Halfpelt and Flamepaw were already defeated.

"Let me go and i'll do whatever you want us to do" i hissed.

he grunted and then let me go.

"We will take you to our leader and he will judge you" one of the toms grunted.

we arrived at an alley that opened at the end into a sort've hollow, there were broken-up holes in the walls of the alley that looked like dens. In the middle of the alley stood a mountain of boxes, on top sat a tom, the tom we saw earlier in the battle, the one that didn't really fight.

I growled, and launched myself at him, "You didn't stay and fight, _COWARD"_

He laughed and growled questionably , "You fight but you know you can't win, you can't even use two of you paws, so WHY do you fight at all?"

He then threw me off and stood over me as i lay on the ground helpless from the shock of hitting the ground so hard.

**Kinda a cliff and i know alot of you think that i need to fix my grammar and spelling and stuff (which i do need to do) so i will try thankyou for all your reviews and i will answer more next chapter!**

**-Jaywhisker**


	9. the truth of a murder

**Hey reviewers still stoaked about the 13 reviews. speaking of reviews… time to answer some!**

**Flaredash- her warrior name would have been Noleg but it will be changed eventually to something less cruel.**

**13scorpio- Thanks! and i will use those names in this chapter.**

**Mo Mo- i don't even need to say anything cause, ur my friend in real life,lol.**

**2nd reviewer- Thankyou!**

**and thats about it! **

**And yes someone will die, but not who you think. and that was alot of reviews!  
><strong>

chap 9

As i regain my composure, ready to strike again he gets off me and allows me to get up, confused, i stagger over to Flamepaw and Halfpelt.

"You" he motioned to me, "Come with me and you two, go to the other side of the alley where Mittens and Chiyo will look after you!" he motioned to two cats in the far corner of the alley where a small tortoiseshell she cat, and a black and white tom were sitting.

They obviously used to be kittypets.

I followed the black tom to a big hollow in the back of the alley, this cat was obviously the leader of this band of rogues.

"Take a seat" he mewd as if we were just guest.

As i sat down i mewd, "Why do you keep us prisoner when we just want to pass through?"

"I am just making sure you're not part of the other rogue group on the other side of town."

"Were not, were from the forest clans not a rag tag group of rogues."  
>As i said this i see a sparkle in his eyes, the same sparkle that a tom often gives a she cat he loves.<p>

As i see this i thought; what? this cat… likes me!... oh no… Flamepaw...

"How, do you have all this courage, when you can barely walk, not to mention, fight, my name is Coal by the way.. whats yours? he mewd.

"Uh.." i stammered "Nopaw."

"Will you let us go now that you know that we aren't some rogues?"

"Why? where are you going?" he mewd.

"To the tribe of rushing water" i replied more confidently.

"The tribe of rushing water? i've heard of the clans but nothing of the tribe..?"

"It's like a clan of cats that live in the mountains" i replied.

"Oh."

The next question he asked me surprised me so much that it felt like my mind was frozen.

"Do-Do you have a mate?"

Thinking quickly i mewd, "Yes, Flamepaw, the orange tom out there."

Secretly i hoped that in reality, this wasn't a lie.

As i said this i see anger in his eyes that quickly dissipates.

"Hm, you are dismissed join the others in the corner of the alley, Mittens will show you where to sleep."

I walked out to join the gang at the end of the alley.

"Hey" i mewed feebly

"Nopaw? what's wrong?" Flamepaw mewd"

"Nothing" i hissed and drifted into sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of hissing and fighting, Mittens and Chiyo were fighting Halfpelt and Flamepaw!

"What are you doing?! i mewd facing Mittens.

"Orders" Yowled Mittens as she knocked me over.

I gasped as Chiyo lunged for Flamepaws throat.

"Flamepaw!" i yowled in warning.

But it was too late, Everything went in slow mo as i watched Flamepaw jerk his head back and stare in horror as Chioy's jaws snapped around his throat and kept them there until he stopped twitching, but no, i gasped in horror as i noticed, not the familiar orange pelt of Flamepaw, but the black and white one of Halfpelt!

"NO" I yowled as i launch myself at Chiyo, i give his a bite on the shoulder and felt bone. I let go and saw him yowl and run away.

Mittens, seeing that she was out numbered, quickly turned tail and ran away.

As i stared at Halfpelts lifeless body i yowled out in grief, and so did Flamepaw.

"He saved me" Flamepaw whispered.

"Ya" i mewd.

Flamepaw gained back some confidence and said, "Come on, lets get out of here before they come back."  
>"No not before we bury his body!" I growled.<p>

"There's no where TO bury it, Nopaw" Flamepaw mewd softly.

"O-ok" i mewd.

He guided me out of rogue territory and to a grove of twoleg nest where we curled up together and slept, or, tried to sleep, the tears kept me up….

**Oh, so sad, buy buy Halfpelt** **=) mwahahahaha. yes well anyway tell me what you think about it!**

**-jaywhisker**


	10. into the mountains

**Hey so… Halfpelt is dead…. had to happen either him or Flamepelt ~shrug~ and Flamepelt had to live =) **

**Minestar723- lol thats exactly what i wanted you to think**

**here we go!**

I woke up in the middle of Twolegplace, nestled beside Flamepelt. Usually this would be perfect, but Halfpelt… dead. i woke up whimpering.

"It's ok Nopaw" Flamepaw whispered in my ear

"Ya lets keep going and we'll reach the tribe by morning tomorrow" i mewd steadily.

"Yes" mewd Flamepaw.

We traveled through Twolegplace until we heard;

"What are you doin so deep into town youngsters, you smell of clans" mewd a frail old dark ginger tom.

"Uh" i stammered.

"The names Haggis! and i reckon that you clan cats arent in a clan anymore are ya?"

"No, and my names Nopaw by the way and this is Flamepaw."

"Hm, well were you goin that needs you to bein town?" he mewd.

"Were going to the mountains to join the Tribe." Flamepaw mewd.

"Oh, well you be on with your journey then, youngens'" he mewd as he turned away and went through a small door in a wall.

"That was weird," Flamepaw mewd.

"Ya" i replied.

We kept on walking and walking until we faced the mountains, the big, tall and vast mountains.

"What do we do now?" Flamepaw mewd

"... we follow that path leading up." i replied

We walked up and up and up and up until we reached a small cove. I was panting from the effort of walking at such a steep height.

"Lets rest here for the night!" Flamepaw mewd wearily.

"Ya!" i mewd back.

We settled in together and i closed my eyes.

**So ya that was really short, but i can't really go on until i get tribe names so, ya give me as many as u wan't cause im not really good at thinking them up, i need at LEAST ten names.**

**till next time **

**-jaywhisker**


	11. the trial

**Yay 16 reviews im so happy, ok so…**

**Phoenixgame10- those tribe names will work, if i tweak them a bit, like… Moss that grows in cove, and Hawk that swoops in mountains =-) thanks for the suggestions now i can write part of the story!**

**Minestar723- i know i use Flamepelt sometimes… but it would've been his warrior name but ya i gotta fix that.**

chap11

Me and Flamepaw woke up in the small cove that we were in. to find two cats looking over us. The legless part of my body was hidden from these strange cats.

"Flamepaw wake up" i whispered.

"Huh?.. Wha?.. oh." he mewd tiredly.

"Hello, I am Moss that grows in cove" mewd a small she cat.

"And i am Hawk that swoops in mountains" said a much bigger tom.

"Oh! are you from the Tribe Of Rushing Water?" i asked.

Flamepaw perked up realizing these cats are probably from the Tribe.

"Yes.." mewd the tom in a deep voice.

"We'd like to join the Tribe, we came all the way from the clans" I mewd getting to the point.

"Thats for Stoneteller to decide" he replied looking quite surprised.

"We'll take you to our cave so you can ask!" mewd Moss perkily

"That would be nice," mewd Flamepaw, he looked at me as if asking if i was ready to go, i nodded my head and he got up.

I sighed and got up, Moss stopped jumping around and stared at me, and so did Hawk.

"I was born with it" i sighed, "and my name is Nopaw by the way, and this is Flamepaw.

"Oh," mewd Moss returning to be purky.

"Ahum, lets go" said Hawk.

I was surprised as how close the Tribe was to our cove and when two cats jumped out from behind a rock, i was even more surprised.

"Are these cats from the Tribe?" I asked Hawk.

"No, they are not, i don't even think that they are intruders" Hawk said confusedly.

"Oh my Starclan! it's Mittens and Chiyo!" exclaimed Flamepaw.

I took a closer look to that it was in fact Mittens and Chiyo! how is this possible did they follow us all the way to the mountains!? i thought in a panic.

"What do you want!" Flamepaw growled.

"Her," Chiyo growled back, motioning to me.

"What? Why!" Flamepaw hissed

"Smoky, our leader has taken a liking to her, and wants her back, back there in twoleg place we were supposed to kill YOU, her mate, but that other cat- Halfawatsit- got in the way and we killed him instead, and now we've come to capture and take her back to smoky, killing you in the process if necessary. Mittens explained with a hiss.

"HALFPELT" Flamepaw yowled and launched himself at mittens we'll Chiyo came at me.

He knocked me over as the tribe cats stared at us.

"Well help me!" i hissed at them.

Quickly they launched into battle, Moss going to help Flamepaw, and Hawk coming to help me. With tremendous effort i threw Chiyo off. Hawk went after him and with a deep scratch to the stomach sent him fleeing. I saw Flamepaw attacking Mittens and she fled as well. Scratched and battered, we stood, catching our breath.

"So… you know them?" asked Hawk.

"Ya, we know them." Replied Flamepaw.

"Who's Halfpelt?" asked Moss.

"When we traveled here originally, there was three of us, when Chiyo and Mittens first attacked us, they were trying to kill Flamepaw, because i said that he was my mate to the leader of a rogue group. The leader of that group, Smokey liked me so he sent Chiyo and Mittens after us when Mittens went for Flamepaws throat to kill him, Halfpelt jumped in front of Flamepaw, and saved him, but Halfpelt died instead." I mewd in a melancholy voice.

"Oh" mewd moss, "Are you mates?"

"Yes!" i mewd.

Flamepaw looked over at me and whispered "Yes."  
>"Ok so lets get going then," Hawk said.<p>

As we walked and walked we finally reached a cave with a huge sheet of water flowing down the side.

"Be careful crossing the ledge behind the waterfall, it's slippery" mewd Moss.

"Ok" i mewd.

As we crossed the ledge past the waterfall i almost slipped multiple times, it was really hard balancing on a slippery ledge with only three legs. When we finally got across the ledge, we see a huge cave with different tunnels going into the walls, and cat milling around some stopped to stare at us, others didn't notice us.

"Welcome to the Tribe Of Rushing Water" Hawk mewd, now all the cats were staring at us, including a young tom on a rock in the middle of the cave, he was tending to an injured cat.

"Stoneteller, we encountered these two cats going up the mountain, they wish to join the tribe. Hawk mewd to the tom, who must be their leader.

"Very well, he mewd, to join the Tribe, you have to complete a task, you must swim the river from the bank to the waterfall!" Stoneteller announced.

"We- we have to swim!" i stared at him in horror, it was Riverclan all over again.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN she has to swim (like the only thing she can't do) mwahahahahahahaha will she swim, or sink? find out in chap 12!**

**-Jaywhisker**


	12. four tiny new lifes

** Hiya reviewers, I haven't been updating like I usually do, so heres chapter 12, so ya, also 20 reviews YAY. And I'm going to answer a review!**

** Morgan F.: CLA cats may not say "yah" but CLAN cats do! (im aloud to say that to her cause she is my bff and she always complains about my grammar and spelling LOL) **

chapter 12

I stare at stone teller in horror, because of what he just said to me, I have to swim! What kind of cruel punishment is that!?

I say, "No!"

"What?" he mewed looking confused.

"Come on Flamepaw were leaving, I didn't come all this way just to be tested in what I can't do, I no longer wish to join the tribe." I told stone teller.

"Ya, that's just cruel, I thought the tribe would be better that the cans!" yowled Flamepaw As we leave I hear Stoneteller talking with his warriors, I don't even look back.

We start the long journey to- who knows where.

Flamepaw mews, "lets go back to the clans! It doesn't have to be Riverclan!"

"Flamepaw.. I have a confession to make… Stripestar invited me to join Shadowclan, I-I denied." I mewd.

To my surprise, Flamepaw mewed, "That's ok I understand, we can just join them when we go back…"

"Ya" I mewed weakly.

We walk and walk and walk and walk and walk and walk and walk and walk, until we finally reach twolegplace.

"Come on were almost there" mewed Flamepaw.

He was right, I could almost smell the edge of Windclan territory. As we go through Twolegplace we here a voice in the shadows.

"Hello, who are you my name's Quincy!" Mewed a fat pure white she cat with blue eyes.

"My names Nopaw, and this is Flamepaw, were just passing through and we mean no harm" I mewed cautiously.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to the clans to rejoi-" eh, oh. A sharp pain went through my stomach **(ooooo what does that mean) **and I winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Flamepaw asked with worry in his eyes.

Then I felt the movement in my stomach, the plumpness of it, I was PREGNANT!

"Flamepaw, I'm pregnant, with your kits" I looked up at him and saw my joy reflecting in his eyes.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "We must hurry and get back to the clans!" he gasped.

"Goodbye Quincy!" I yowled back as Flamepaw helped me up and we set off again.

A day later, we reach the old Twoleg nest on the edge of shadow clan territory.

"OH!" I gasped in pain and fell to the ground in the nest. They were comeing!

"Flamepaw, the Kits! Get help… Shadowclan!" I bearly got these words out as a spasm racked my body.

Flamepaw ran off to get help, it seemed like forever until Flamepaw came back with Cloudfur and Stripestar.

"Nopaw!" Cloudfur exclaimed.

"You've been gone for moons!" Stripestar said astonished.

"Mountains, rogues, Halfpelt, dead." I barley choked out.

"Halfpelt's dead!?" exclaimed Stripestar.

"Never mind that, this cat is having kits get me borage!"

"One, two, three, PUSH!" Cloud fur gasped.

I did and a small orange and black she kit came into the world, I did this three more times to reveal a, very pale she kit a dark reddish tom and a black tom with a one white foot. I decide to name the orange and black she kit Torchkit, the pale she kit Palekit, the dark reddish tom, Redkit, and the black and whit tom, Whitekit.

"Come on we'll help carry your kits, and you, you look like your about to pass out" mewed Cloudfur.

We reached the Shadowclan camp and I wasn't even aware of the stares as I was guided to the medicine den, once there I passed out with the kits at my side.

** Well that's the end of that hope you like Nopaw being a mother with Flamepaw, yayzers. So I need more info as to what will happen cause im kinda at a stanstill here. (yes they will join shadow clan) but I don't want to just end it yet so ya, review for what happens next, also I just relized I've been spelling mewed wrong this whole time so, ya :/ **

**-jaywhisker**


	13. turning over a new leaf

** Kayzers chap 13 yayzers! Yah, so I still need ideas for past this chapter cause I don't really have any ideas of what to do so, ya, I'll try to make this one long, cause apparently 2 and ½ of word documents isn't really long. But whateves =) **

Chap 13

I finally woke up to see Cloudfur, Stripestar, and Flamepaw looking down at me and four tiny bodies suckling beside me.

"Are you ok?" Flamepaw mewed.

"So does the offer still stand, can we still join your clan Stripestar?" I mewed.

"Of Corse! Especially with your kits!"

I looked down at Torchkit, Palekit, Whitekit, and Redkit, who was the runt of the litter. They mewed and I almost melted with relief, they were all ok!

"You can move to the nursery if you like, your strong enough now, and here eat this borage" Cloudfur mewed.

I got up and picked up Torchkit by the scruff, she mewed in irritation, and I whispered reassuring to her. Stripestar, Cloudfur, and Flamepaw followed carrying the remaining kits.

I stepped into the nursery and lay down on an already made nest. I sighed in comfort and moved the kits closer to my stomach, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to see my kits! They have all opened there eyes!"

Palekit mewed, "Can we go play outside?"

"Of Corse! Just don't get in anyone's way!" I yowled after them.

"We won't" Redkit yowled back.

Later that day, with kits curled up beneath me and the full moon shining the shadow clan cats were getting ready to go to the gathering, Stripestar said that Flamepaw shouldn't go tonight, but we will be mentioned.

- **AT THE GATHERING (Stripestar's point of view)**

"Riverclan is well! We have appointed a new deputy as well, Sandwillow is the new deputy of Riverclan." mewed Petalstar from the point of her tree.

"Thunderclan is well, as well" Yowled Possomstar.

"So is Windclan" mewed Minestar **(told you I'd get you a character Minestar723).**

I stepped up and said, with challenge in my voice, "You say all is well in Riverclan, Petalstar, but do you not wish to mention the disappearances of Flamepaw and Nopaw!?"

She stared at me in shock and mewed, "Flamepaw's disappearance did not go unnoticed, but like I said before Nopaw's did not concern us, good riddance I say!"

"I never knew a leader could be so cruel, just because she's missing a leg! Well, thanks to you cruelness, I invited her and Flamepaw, AND their kits into shadow clan, where they stay now!"

"What! This is an outrage are you sure you didn't STEAL them! Like before!" Petalstar mewed.

"Them? I thought Nopaw didn't matter!" I said.

"Well- erm- if you steal our clan mates you will pay the price!" she exclaimed.

"We did NOT steal them they chose to join, Flamepaw, Nopaw, and her four kits! This gathering is OVER!" I yowled and led my clan mates across the tree bridge.

I woke up to the sound of the chosen cats returning from the gathering, and they sounded angry.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I mewed in question.

"Petalstar called you worthless and then decided that she wanted you back because you joined shadow clan!" Badgerpelt seethed.

"But that's crazy! We would never go back!" mewed Flamepaw.

"That's all I needed to hear" mewed Stripestar as he jumped up onto the mound of dirt in the center of the clearing. **(heheh mound of dirt don't really know about the whole shadow clan thing…)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather around the mound for a naming ceremony that's long overdue." he mewed.

"Nopaw, Flamepaw, come beside me, Flamepaw you have earned your warrior name and I know you have only been in shadow clan for a short time but your courage on your journey has proved that you are a loyal companion and mate, so from this moment on, in my clan you shall be known as Flamepelt!" Stripestar yowled.

"Flamepelt, Flamepelt!" the clan yowled.

"Nopaw, on your journey, not only through the mountains, but through your life you have endured, much, so instead of your cruel name given to you by Petalstar, I will name after something other than your missing leg, from this moment on you shall be know as Sorrowsong, based off your sorrowful life, but you some how got through it, like a song cutting through the sorrow." Stripestar finished.

"Flamepelt, Sorrowsong, Flamepelt, Sorrowsong!" the clan yowled our new names out and I felt overjoyed! I loved my new name!

"I know you have kits, Sorrowsong, but I'd like you and Flamepelt to go to the next gathering!"

We'd be honored, Stripestar, I replied.

I went to the nursery and started to feed my kits, they started telling me about there day as I drifted off to sleep.

**ONE MOON LATER**

Its time for my first gathering in Shadowclan… or rather my first gathering ever! I walk into the clearing trying to reassure Redkit and Palekit that I'll be back soon. We set off on Stripestars signal and started walking to the island. We reach the tree bridge and I instantly know I'll have a problem balancing. Flamepelt came up beside me and helped me across. We reached the clearing, and I settled beside Flamepaw and ash tail- a Shadowclan she cat who is all gray except a black tail-tip. The leaders jumped into the tree and Stripestar yowled.

"Let the gathering begin, Shadowclan does well we have four new kits; Redkit, Palekit, Whitekit, and Torchkit. We also have two new members, and warriors, Flamepelt and Sorrowsong!" he concluded.

Petalstar looked over at him then spoke next, "So Flame_pelt_ has joined Shadowclan from Riverclan, but who is this Sorrowsong?" Petalstar challenged.

"You formally knew her as Nopaw, and, although she is nursing her kits, she is here tonight!" Stripestar replied.

I heard gasped from the crowd as all heads turned to me, and then a squeal from the center of Riverclan cats,

"NOPAW!? You're here we missed you so much!" two cats pushed through and came up to me.

I gasped in shock, could it be….. There so much bigger its-

** BWAHAHAHAHAHAH who is it? Most of you probs know but ya! Tell me in reviews witch of Sorrowsongs four kits you like the most (I like Redkit) oh and if you like the new name.**

~Jaywhisker


	14. the seer

**Ok so sorry about the whole chapter thing, I figured out you could replace chapters too late, so I had to repost all the chapters ~face palm~ O_O so now instead of 981 views I have … 9! So ya. And there is a crazy last minute twist in this #crazy twist.**

Chap14

It's…. "FLUFFPAW, CREAMPAW! Did you really miss me?" I mewed in surprise.

"Of coarse and it's Creamtail and Fluffpelt." Creamtail explained.

"Oh, but the way you always talked to me…" I replied.

"That was just a joke, we really did miss you Nopaw, where did you go?" Fluffpelt asked.

"It's Sorrowsong, and to the mountains, and then back" I replied.

"Oh Sorrowsong, so you have four kits now then?" mewed Creamtail.

"Yah, heh heh there Flamepelts…" I replied.

"Oh I knew two would work out! But in Shadowclan…." Fluffpelt mewed.

"Oh please come back to Riverclan!" Creamtail wailed.

"Yes come back to the clan you belong to… Sorrowsong." Petalstar mewed.

"erm, umm," I stammered.

"No, Shadowclan has been good to you, but I guess it's your choice" mewed Stripestar.

"… Why do you want me back now? After you said I didn't matter, twice?" I mewed.

"Well, you have family in Riverclan and I heard you can swim now and" **(hold up she can't swim… or can she). **she got cut off as I said;

"Well so what I can swim now? I don't even know how you know that since I've been practicing in secret, but, no, I won't joi-"

**XCRASHX **

I looked over to see.. I was floating! WHAAAAAAAT?! I tried to get the attention of Flamepelt, but he and all the other cats were staring at her, or rather, staring at her body witch was still standing on the ground with glowing eyes and … was glowing and seemed to be talking…

"Sorrowsong, over here!" Halfpelt said….. HALFPELT.

I was in Starlcan!

Sorrowsong… you are star clans seer, so any and every star clan cat may speak through at anytime to give advice, or so they can speak more… clearly.

"Wait, Starclan speaks through me! What this can't be happening, I cant be this important!"

"Well not only star clan, but also the Dark Forest." he said.

"Eh? This is crazy this can't be happening an-" I got cut off as he mewed.

"The clans will fight for the seer of Starclan, and this drains a lot of power from you, also sadly my dear Sorrowsong you will live… forever at the age of 20 moons, goodnight my apprentice." he mewed.

And everything went black.

Uh, I opened my eyes and was in the medicine my kits standing over me with worried eyes, I tried to sit up but everything went blurry and I thumped down again.

"Your awake!" Cloudfur exclaimed.

"Don't try to sit up, you need another days rest before you can even think about getting up."

"What did I say…?" I asked.

"Everything Halfpelt told you." he said.

"After that, Petalstar, Possomstar, and Minestar demanded you into there clans, then I swear the leaders were about to pounce on each other, then Stripestar said that there will be a system next gathering." Cloudfur explained.

"oh" I mewed.

And then it all went black again and I woke up in a place of gloomy forest and dank smells. I instantly knew It was the dark forest and I was surrounded by Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, Breezepelt, and Fernshadow, I don't know how I knew their names but I certainly recognized Fernshadow, she went to the dark forest along time ago for killing her, and all of Windclans kits after her mate was killed.

"Hello" mewed Mapleshade menacingly.

"Wha- what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, we wanted to meet you, because you are our seer and all" Thistleclaw mewed.

"Oh, yah… and Starclans" I mewed.

"Yes, well we are better than Starclan." Hissed Breezepelt.

"No, your just evil and cruel" I hissed back.

"Well I wouldn't be saying that to the cats you are a seer to!" said Fernshadow.

"And just listen to that name _Sorrowsong, _that is a true dark forest name!" mewed Mapleshade.

"No, that's not what it's meant to mean!" I yowled as I started to fade back into reality.

"Cloudfur!" I yowled panicked.

"What! Whats wrong?" he asked.

"The dark forest, I'm the seer for them too!" I told him.

"Yes" he mewed.

"I just met them, there so…. Evil!" I said panicky.

"Yes, that's the dark forest for you, so how do you feel?" he asked.

"Better" I mewed.

"Good enough to feed you four kits?" he asked.

"Yes" I said as I curled the kits closer to me and closed my eyes.

**THE NEXT GATHERING**

We walked to the island and across the tree bridge to where Stripestar would propose the clans sharing me every moon.

"Let the gathering begin" Petalstar began.

"I have come up with a decision for what to do with Sorrowsong, she will be shared within the clans, each clan getting her for a moon, we will start this after her kits are apprentices" mewed Stripestar.

**That's that k that whole seer thing was a last minitur thing so this can go on, hope u like it and ya, tell me how you like it **


	15. the seer part 2

**That was crazy and it was a last minute twist… time to answer some reviews!**

** ANOVA- …...**

** Lost Kitten Of The Jungle- ya, I'll try to fix some of those… and yay ty for bein 2****nd**** follower!**

** Blazingnyancat- am I famous or something..?**

** Minestar723- that is a weird name but I like it! **

** Oh, and I just realized that the rouge leaders name is COAL not Smokey… oops. **

** Mo Mo- no Orangepaw is a medicine cat, and no one noticed she was fat cause' there was other problems to deal with, and in warrior cats, some kits open their eyes in 2 days. You should've listened to the naming ceremony, and HE IS NOT A MEDICINE CAT! Warriors say ya if I want them to say ya **

Chap 15

"I disagree" mewed Petalstar.

"What?" mewed Stripestar.

"I think we should start NOW!" Suggested Petalstar.

"But- but my kits!" I mewed.

"Hold her down, Sandwillow!" Petalstar commanded as my FATHER jumped on me and held me down!

"Shadowclan, DEFEND!" Stripestar yowled as Ashtail wrenched Sandwillow off me.

All of Shadowclan quickly formed a circle around me as the other clans bristled, would they dare break the truce? As I thought this a cloud moved over the moon almost turning the clearing entirely dark.

The clans quickly parted as Shadowclan moved through to the tree bridge.

"Fine we will start after her kits are apprenticed, and then she will be handed off to Riverclan, then Thunderclan, followed by Windclan and Shadowclan." Petalstar mewed.

When we got back to camp, I was EXSAUSTED, and I didn't know why, suddenly I collapsed to the ground and left my body… not again! I thought, but this time I could hear what I was saying, and this time I wasn't glowing a serene blue, but a dark purple-black, and the voice coming from my mouth was Mapleshade's!

I said, "The clans will soon meet their demise, and this time we will not lose! The Dark Forest will Rise again and we Will destroy the clans! With the help of this indestructible body, The Dark Forest will rule the clans! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Mapleshade broke into maniacal laughter and with a gasped, I was back into my body.

"uh" I groaned, my body felt like a big rock was constantly pressing on it, and then broke into a million pieces and struck me.

This pain went far deeper than my pelt, it was piercing my insides, my head was on fire and my fur was being ripped off, suddenly the pain was too much and I blacked out.

I woke up in the medicine den with Cloudfur looking over at me.

"Thank goodness! I thought we lost you! You've been asleep for five sun rises! I didn't know the dark forest speaking through you would drain you so much! Thankfully, your kits were still able to nurse!' He exclaimed.

"erm… can I get some fresh kill, and some water?" I asked feebly.

"Of coarse! And I better get Flamepelt, and your kits, and OH Stripestar" Cloudfur said as he walked out of the den.

A few moments later Cloudfur returned with food and water and my kits and Flamepelt, also Stripestar followed.

"Are you okay?" Flamepelt asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes and, how are my kits?" I asked looking at my four kits.

"Good!" they all answered.

"I'm going to train as a medicine cat apprentice!" Redkit yowled out happily.

"that's wonderful!" I mewed.

"Well, your kits will be apprentices in one moon, and then you will have to go to Riverclan.

"I spose…" I mewed.

"No! you can't leave us!" Torchkit mewed.

" I must" I replied.

ONE MOON LATER

"Torchpaw, your mentor will be Ashtail, Whitepaw, your mentor will be Badgerpelt, Palepaw, your mentor will be Fallenrain, and your mentor, Redpaw will be Cloudfur, we honor you as Shadowclans next medicine cat." Mewed Stripestar.

The cheers were quickly cut off as a patrol of five Riverclan warriors walked into the camp.


	16. The Pelt

** Hello, I am back for chapter 16! Yay 41 reviews, and I set up a poll! I want you to vote on, the question is "what special edition do you want me to do after the Tale of Nokit is done?" something like that the choices are.. Cloudfurs path, Stripestars journey, Smokeys revenge, Halfpelts destiny, and Moss, the story of a young to-be. Each choice has a small summery so please vote! Kayzers review time.! **

** Dark Swirls- grammar, my worst enemy, also yeah ill check it out.  
>Brokenechos13- lolz ty :D<strong>

** Rebellegirl- thanks for checking it out!**

** Mo Mo- **

** Minaseer2001-ty**

** Featherpool of Treeclan- haha :D my first superfan**

chapter 16

"What are you doing here?" Stripestar demanded.

"We've come to take Sorrowsong" Pebblefur mewed.

"Couldn't you wait until after the ceremony" he snapped.

"You said to wait until the kits were apprentices, they are now we will take her to Riverclan!" she stated.

"Well-" he was cut off as I fell to the ground, Panting and writhing in pain.

The Dark Forest.

Suddenly I'm surrounded by Dark Forest cats, there not saying anything, just staring at me, and I look down to see, my body, standing up, with the voice of Mapleshade saying;

"Ha ha! Yes you mouse brained clan cats! Bring us to your clans and we will destroy you One by ONE. Suddenly I, she, breaks into uncontrollable laughter and I fall to the ground as everything goes blank.

I woke up in the Riverclan camp to see Petalstar standing over me.

"hello Sorrowsong" Petalstar mewed.

"eh?" I asked.

"look into that puddle," she mewed gesturing to a puddle not far away.

Not knowing what this is about, I stagger to the puddle and gasp, horrified.

Not only do I have a missing leg, but-but half my body it was completely black with, and the other half was stark white with cream dots as if- as if, stars.

"I believe that the dark forest, she paused gesturing to the black half, and Starclan are fighting within you, and with ever one wins… well I don't know." then she gestures to my eyes, and I see that they are both glowing, one black, one white.  
>And then all went black again, and I opened my eyes to see Starclan and dark forest cats.<p>

**oooooooooo sorry so short, my brother wants to go on the computer **** so ya tell me what you think and you have till the end of The Tale of Nokit to vote on the pool so make sure you do that!**


	17. seeing too much

** Yay, chap 17, whatta you think about the last chapter, crazy right? Haha, I still need votes on the pole though so, yah if you would do that. Also id like all your input, do clan cats say yah? So there you go chap 17 now!**

** Mnaseer2001- woah to you too!~! **

** Guest- that's a lot of please's **

** Warrior132- thank you!**

chap 17

Starclan and the Dark Forest were bristling at each other, I could see the distinctive line in between Starclan and the Dark Forest, suddenly everything is quiet as all the cats look at me, then Mapleshade walked up to me and say's;

"Come over here with us, your TRUE clan mates." she purrs.

Then Jayfeather comes up and says,

"No Sorrowsong! She's trying to trick you, whichever side you choose, is the side that will influence the clans! The dark forest will destroy the clans Starclan will leave them alone to be as they always have been. He mewed urgently.

"But wouldn't you rather have all the Cats that have done wrong to you perish?" Mapleshade mewed in a sweet voice.

"Um.." I mewed.

"think about it" Mapleshade mewed as I woke up lying in the medicine den.

"Troutwhisker! Orangepaw!" I yowled happily.

"What happened?" Troutwhisker asked, "I mean when you were… blacked out."

"The Dark Forest said whichever side I choose will influence the clans." I mewed.

"Well surely you will choose Starclan!" Orangepaw exclaimed.

"Yeah…." I mewed, but inside deep, deep, deep, deep, deep deep, deep, deep, deep down there was a small festering evil, an evil that I could not deny felt good, and I thought;

Wouldn't it be good to get revenge….? But then I shook my head and suppressed the thought the Dark Forest would destroy the clans.

Realizing that Troutwhisker asked me something I mewed;

"Huh? What"

"I asked if you would like to go to the moon pool to meet the other medicine cats, they would all like to meet you I'm sure." he mewed.

"Oh, yes I'd like to go." I mew.

"Well then you better get ready, its time to go" Orangepaw mewed urgently.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late" I replied.

As we walked out of camp to meet the other medicine cats I see other cats staring at me, new pelt and all, and choose to ignore them.

"Hold up!" Cloudfur yowled from the bottom of the hill, we were already half way to the moon pool.

"Cloudfur!" I screeched and ran up to him gleefully. "And Redpaw! My precious kit!" I purred as I ran up to him.

"Mom, you embarrassing me!" he mewed.

"You didn't tell me your son was going to be a medicine cat! Congratulations!" Cloudfur mewed.

We reached the moon pool to see that Grayleaf, the Windclan medicine cat; and Silverpool, the Thunderclan medicine cat, Grayleaf had a misty look in her eyes, from what Orangepaw told me, she wasn't all there.

I greeted the other two medicine cats and touched my nose to the moon pool, I looked on in horror, because what I saw I could tell no other cat… EVER, it was, the future! I could see Flamepelt dieing in his old age, Redpaw becoming a great medicine cat, Stripestar dieing a gruesome death, and for some reason, Smokey wailing in his den over the body of a dead kit.

"What" I mewed in horror and backed away.

"I could change it all" Mapleshade mewed in my ear as I backed away.

I woke up screaming.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ya well sorry to leave you like that but I want to get back to reading City Of Bones, so ya also you mus vote on my poll! Nobody has yet and… ya anyway you can go to my profile and vote so do that ya…**

** -**jaywhisker


	18. the journey to skyclan

** Hey yall! Time for chap 18, 50 reviews so yay to that! And the as of now the poll is 2 votes for Stripestars journey, 2 votes for Cloudfurs path and 1 vote for Moss, the story of a young to-be. Oh and I say yall check out the latest story I've been reading called Blood, buy One Twinkle in a Million. So ya time to answer reviews!**

** Warrior132- omg I thought I was the only one who checked stories daily.**

** Momo- would be all like "Its okay that's you grammar be bad cause, you were ma fave student! ****" (jk)**

** Fuzzfluff101- well im glad your so observant…**

** A heart of a Wolf- thank you! **

** Wyldclaw- I hope Starclan wins too -_-**

and now for the chapter

Chapter 18

Grayleaf was the only one who seemed to be fazed by my screaming, because she was the only one who awoke to it.

"A cat with the burden of seeing too many things" she said with a glassy look in her eyes.

"What, but how did you…" I asked.

"I know the look, as well as the feeling" she mewed mystically.

"What?" I mewed confused.

"When I was a young medicine cat, just two moons after I earned my full name actually, I received a prophecy from my mother in Starclan, she said to me that a kit without a limb would some day grow up to be the most powerful cat that has ever lived, well besides Blossom of coarse** (Hope your ok with that One Twinkle in a Million!)**, but that's another story filled with blood, and you Sorrowsong, you are the cat that will save or destroy the clans, but I did not know that, along time ago, and this information pestered me until I was no longer my young energetic self and I was always in the shadows thinking of this prophecy and when my mentor died, the clan started talking, saying I didn't have the skills to be there medicine cat, saying I was too crazy, but they didn't have a replacement and now that I know who you are, what you are, well my mind can finally rest… a little, for what I have done to my mind can never be undone. She finished her story, surprisingly she said it with a calm voice, and then she laid down to sleep.

I whimpered and started away, I needed to go to Shadowclan, I needed to get Flamepelt. I reached the camp and asked Ashtail and Badgerpelt, who were guarding the camp, to let me in, they went to get Stripestar, and now we sit in his den.

"Stripestar I need Flamepelt" I mewed in distress.

"Why?" he asks coolly.

"I need to get away were they don't know about my power, I-I need to go to Skyclan with Flamepelt and my kits, just for awhile!" I mewed.

"And why did you come to me? Why not go straight to your kits and your mate and go?" He asked.

"Well- I-I was wondering if you would come with us?" I asked.

"Sorrowsong, I can't just leave my clan…" he mewed.

"Yes you can! Just for awhile! Put Badgerpelt in charge" I pleaded.

"fine, very well I will go with you" he mewed.

Then he left to go get Flamepelt and my kits.

When we were all crowded in his den he told them everything, and then he told Badgerpelt he was in charge until he got back, then we left, taking some traveling herbs and now we are on the path to Skyclan!

As we leave the camp Redpaw asks;

"So what will happen when the clans figure out your gone?"

"A… I don't know but it will only be for a while sooo…" I mewed.

"Anyway, we will have to go through the mountains, it's the fastest way, and to get there, through Twoleg place." Stripestar mewed.

Flamepelt and I instantly stiffened up.

"Err no, we can't go back there" Flamepelt mewed.

"And why not?" Stripestar mewed questionably.

"Well, err there's a rouge there, and he is not very friendly, well overly friendly to Sorrowsong, but otherwise not very friendly…" Flamepelt mewed flustering.

"Well don't be afraid! I'm sure we can avoid him!" Palepaw mewed.

"Yes, I'm sure we can avoid him" Stripestar mewed.

"Ok" I mewed.

"Fine" Flamepelt mewed.

At this we approached Twoleg place and crossed the boundary.

Instantly a cat yowled and four more jumped out of the surrounding bushes.

And of coarse it was Smokey and four of his cats, all strong and stocky.

Even though they were outnumbered, Palepaw, Redpaw, Torchpaw, and Whitepaw were all inexperienced fighters.

"Oh we could avoid him, he surely wont see us, lets go straight through Twoleg place!" I hissed under my breath mockingly to Stripestar.

"Well it's not like I would know!" he hissed back.

"Nopaw… could that be you? You certainly… changed." Smokey mewed with the familiar sparkle in his eyes.

"It's Sorrowsong now!" I yowled and jumped on him, the rest of the patrol followed suit.

"This. Is. For. HALFPELT!" I punctured each blow with a deep scratch.

Then he rounded on me and mewed.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to you, but you obviously, had four kits with that mouse dung" he said the last words pointing to Flamepelt with his tail.

I jumped back on top of him aware of the rest of the patrol watching, already defeated.

"He is better than you will EVER be Smokey" I yowled, but then I was engulfed in darkness and I was in my mind, in a dark, dank, place.

The Dark Forest.

But this time I wasn't facing Mapleshade, but Breezepelt.

"Hello" he mewed silkily.

"What am I doing out there!" I mewed in distress noticing I was glowing a dank blackish color.

"Why, destroying that Fleabag, Smokey of coarse.

"But-but I don't want to kill him!" I mewed.

"It's already done!" he purred.

"NO!" I yowled and sprang back into reality.

I was standing on top of a bloody battered Smokey, he was trembling, my claws inches from his throat and the rest of his patrol on the ground around me.

"Uh…" I stammered and got off of him.

"Lets go" I mewed.

They nodded and we left the patrol behind, I closed my eyes for a moment and saw Breezepelt, laughing, I quickly opened my eyes and we kept going.

"Lets rest" Stripestar mewed.

I fell asleep crying, not because I nearly killed a cat, but because, it felt good, when I was in the Dark Forest, I wasn't In dire pain like usual, but I was invigorated.

I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Whoa fiveish pages hope you liked, that was kind of crazy though right? Also vote on my poll I really need that cause its new, whatevs and should I include Grayleaf's story in the poll? i think i should, anyway R&R people it helps a lot bye! Kayzers!**


	19. skyclan

**heyyyyyyy still only 50 reviews, oh well, come on vote on the poll, also this is the chapter is when they will reach Skyclan and meet…. Erm… uh… Silverstar, ya, Silverstar! and Sagewillow!  
><strong>

chap 19

I woke up to the pitter patter of rain.

"Fox dung!" Flamepelt exclaimed.

"We can still go…. Are you afraid of a little rain!" I mewed.

"Well, lets get going we don't have much time, if we travel now, then we will get to Skyclan by nightfall." Stripestar mewed.

We all got up and started going, we walked until sun high and then approached an abandoned barn, since it was still raining we went in.

"Is any cat here?" I yowled.

When no answer came we sat down in the hay to talk.

"Ok, so I think-" Flamepelt was cut off as a yowl was heard from the ceiling rafters of the barn.

"What are you doing in our barn!" yowled a big orange and white tom who was flanked by a snowy white she-cat and a gray tom.

"We just wanted some shelter from the rain" Redpaw mewed indignantly.

"Well find it somewhere else" mewed the she-cat.

"Fine" I mewed and walked out of the barn waiting for the others.

"Your just gonna leave?" Flamepelt asked.

"Well it's not our barn and we can just find somewhere else" I mewed.

Then the rest of the patrol came out and we left the barn, finally we reached the mountains.

"The mountains are so huge!" Whitepaw mewed.

"Well lets start going through-" Flamepelt was cut off again as two mountain cat appeared.

"Are you serious!" Flamepelt mewed in exasperation.

"Wait, it's Moss and Hawk!" I mewed suddenly noticing them.

They came down from there perch.

"Is that really you? Nopaw you look so different!" Moss mewed.

"It's Sorrowsong now, and these are my kits, Redpaw, Palepaw, Torchpaw, and Whitepaw!" I mewed happily.

"Oh there wonderful! Are they Flamepaws!" she mewed.

"Flamepelt" he corrected her.

"Of coarse" she mewed.

"So what happened to your err, pelt Sorrowsong?" Hawk asked.

"It's a long story, and we don't have much time… were going to Skyclan to get away from the clans for awhile." I mewed.

"Oh, well ok bye!" mewed Moss.

"Oh, and be careful while your traveling through the mountains, the intruders can be quite fearsome." Hawk mewed.

"Ok!" I mewed, and we were back on our way, it was a little past sunhigh and we were not very close to Skyclan yet.

We walked for a while and right when we were at the end of the mountains, we could see the forest that leads into the gorge that is Skyclan territory.

And then, we head a yowl FOR THE THIRD TIME.

But it wasn't Intruders, it was Skyclan cats! Patrolling there territory, I could smell the can scents on them.** (OK pause for a second, I know traveling to Skyclan is A LOT different from in the book Firestars Quest so I decided, that since they are in a new place that they could be a lot closer to Skyclan, and they just didn't think of traveling through the mt. to get to Skyclan plus most of the clan doesn't even know of Skyclan, so ya, this is how it is in my book mostly cause I don't like writing about long journeys! Kk back to the story) **

"What are you doing so close to Skyclan territory!?" asked a silver she-cat at the head of the patrol.

"We are travelers from the clans, we've come to get away from the clans for a while, do to uh.. Problems, and we'd like to stay in Skyclan for a while." I mewed.

"Very well, come to our camp and we will ask are medicine cat about you" She mewed.

"But first what are your names, my name is Silverstar" she mewed.

"Well, I'm Sorrowsong, and these are my kits, Redpaw, Palepaw, Whitepaw, and Torchpaw, and this is my mate Flamepelt and the leader of Shadowclan Stripestar.

"Oh, a leader travels with you?" she mewed.

"Yes, my clan is in the capable hands of my deputy" Stripestar mewed.

We were escorted to the Skyclan camp, which is a gorge with narrow clefts inside the walls. We were escorted into a low cave wall which could only be the medicine den.

"Sagewilow! Come out" Silverstar called.

"Yes?" mewed a pretty white a silver she-cat, who stopped short at the sight of us, especially me.

"Have you had any dreams from Starclan referencing some travelers?" she mewed

"Err no" mewed Sagewillow.

Then a sudden warmth engulfed my and I was facing a brown and white she-cat.

** done yay, that was kinda bland though oh well!**


	20. a way to please them both part 1

**I just made all nineteen chapters have 90 life again… phew that took awhile! Ok so yesterday I had this idea that there should be like a fan fiction hall of fame, like there should be like a month or so span of time where all the views get to vote on there fave stories and like the top 100 or whatever number get to go in a special section for hall of fame or something… and they should do it like once every year! Ya well if any fan fiction site officials (Or whatever your called) are reading this, that's and idea!**

** Fuzzfluff101- why Leafstar of coarse! **

Chap 20

"What? Who are you?" I asked instantly knowing I was in Starclan.

"I am Leafstar, first leader of Skyclan, and the leader after me, Sharpstar is talking through you." Leafstar mewed, "Listen."

I perked my ears and listen to what I… he? Was saying. He was saying, through me,

"It is an honor to have the seer of Starclan within the ranks of Skyclan, Sagewillow, Starclan did not send you a sign, because even we did not see her leaving her clans to come here, but this is the seer of Starclan, and sadly the Dark forest, but she is also Sorrowsong, previously Nopaw, and before that Nokit, listen to her tale, and then she will go back to the clans, for this is what Starclan wants, so listen Skyclan cats, Listen to The Tale of Nokit." he chuckled a little at the last part, but I don't know why.

I dropped to the ground, because I was floating in the air, the Skyclan cats were all staring at me, then I got up and they all formed a circle around me, and sat down, then Silverstar mewed;

"Go on, tell us your story" she mewed.

"Errrrmm" I mewed and then dove into the story.

I told them about my kit hood, my apprenticeship, everything, after the story was over Silverstar invited us to stay for the night, I told the patrol that we would leave in the morning, and then I went to sleep beside Flamepelt.

I woke up in the gorge, wondering how I got there, I looked around and saw everything shining, and then a strange cat walked up into the gorge from a cave, he was hairless, had overgrown claws, and had bulging white eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

What he said was not his name.

"The time comes near to choose between light and dark, while darkness will enfold the clans in an evil reign forever, the stars will stay aside, providing guidance and help, but there is a way to please them both, go to the moon pool and touch your nose to the glimmering water, then you will know." he finished ominously.

I woke up and it was morning, Stripestar was already awake and I pretended to be asleep, wondering about that strange cat.

**so that was short and, rock lolololololzers and ya R&R I guess and vote!**


	21. a way to please them both part 2

**ok so a couple of reviews to answer and also what she has to do to "please them both" is terrible, but on a better note here is the poll results as of now, But keep voting! Ok so, Cloudfurs path; 2 votes, Moss the story of a young to-be; 1 vote, Stripestars journey; 2 votes, Halfpelts destiny; 1 vote and Smokeys revenge…. 0 votes! Ok so review time! (Oh and I did not write the journey back with much detail.**

** Mnaseer2001- yes I do write quite quickly!**

** Starry-Lighting-:(**

Chap 21

I woke up and woke the others up, said goodbye to Silverstar, Sagewilow, and Kinktail, the deputy, once we left it was a long, long journey back, although it barley took a moon, It was still very long, once we were all back on clan land Flamepelt, Stripestar and my kits went to Shadowclan, I set coarse to the moon pool after being gone for three moons I was tired, but I had to get this done first.

As I approached the moon pool I touched my nose to the glistening water, and suddenly I was rushed into the battle grounds of Starclan and the Dark Forest, they al stopped fighting at the sight of me, and Jayfeather, Mapleshade and the strange cat from Skyclan came up to me.

"So what do I do to please you both?" I asked wearily.

"Hold up it's not that simple" Jayfeather mewed.

"Just tell me!" I replied.

"Very well, to please us both you must kill you mate, Flamepelt, Starclan will get itself a life, and the Dark Forest will get the satisfaction of a cat dieing in vain" Mapleshade mewed in an icy voice.

I stared at them horrified, "I wont do that!" I mewed.

"Then you will have to choose, NOW" the strange cat mewed.

"Hmm. So why would I choose the Dark Forest when they will bring evil to the clans, if I choose Starclan then everything will be how it was" I mewed.

"Correct" Jayfeather purred.

"But be reminded, if you choose Starclan, then you will remain the seer, for them and the Dark Forest forever, but if you choose the Dark Forest, then the burden will be lifted. Mewed the strange cat.

"Oh" I mewed, and then thought if I choose the dark forest I will doom the clans, but this curse will be lifted, but if I choose Starclan I will have to remain the seer for both…. Forever.

"I-I" I stammered, because I knew what I had to do I had to choose what would be best for me, not the clans.

"I choose STARCLAN" I yowled.

"WHAT! You ungrateful little- UH you chose the weak you are WEAK wouldn't you rather live without this retched curse!" Mapleshade demanded, outraged.

"Of coarse, but I will not plunge the clans into Darkness forever, even if I have to live with the darkness" I mewed simply.

"Well done!" Jayfeather mewed as the Dark Forest cats vanished, making the ground starry again.

"Were sorry we cannot take this curse away" Mewed Jayfeather.

"It's ok, it's a gift, not a curse, I mewed.

As I turned to leave, the strange cat mewed;

"WAIT!"

"There is a new prophecy, there will be six, kits of the wind, rain, storm, and shadow, who will shape the destiny of each clan, they will join as a force to defeat the Darkness that will rise out of defeat, and yet the cat with no paw will mentor them to become the force to defeat the darkness."

Then I was whisked out of Starclan and back by the moon pool and thought;

Oh no, the dark forest will obviously rise out of the defeat of not being chosen, the only thing that can stop them is a kit from Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan and Thunderclan, and then two pairs of siblings in one or two of the clans will create the six, and I will have to mentor them! I will find these kits tomorrow, I thought/

I left the moon pool and went straight to Riverclan and simply went to my den and lay down to sleep.

**yay its not over quite yet! Hehe so ya I guess R&R and vote!**

jaywhisker


	22. Marshkits powers

**hey chapter what… 22? Ya… also this story has gone to a whole new level! I wasn't ready to end it quite yet and, well you get the picture, so I bassicly used power of three prophecy but made it six also they will have powers based on their clan name… haven't exactly figured those out yet. But time to answer two more reviews! (Oh and this will mostly be from the kits P.O.V)**

** Warrior132- why thank you.**

** Lost Kitten of The Jungle- ya, I must of uploaded the wrong document to it but I just fixed it so yay!**

chapter 22

MARSHKITS POV

Marshkit opened her eyes for the firs time to she a strange pelted she cat staring down at her.

"Hello Marshkit" mewed the strange she cat, I could barley see through my blurry eyes but her pelt was clearly half black half white and cream.

"My name is Sorrowsong" She mewed.

"Hello Sorrowsong my name is Marshkit and this is my brother, Rainkit" I squeaked.

"I know" she mewed with laughter in her eyes, "Someday you and your brother will be _powerful_ warriors."

She emphasized the word powerful, but I decided to disregard it, because how can I be powerful? I'm just a kit.

I went over to Rainkit and nudged him awake.

"Wha?" he mewed tiredly.

"Come on get up! Lets go and explore!" I mewed.

"Huh? Wha? Marshkit! Ya lets go!" instantly awake he sprang up and we went outside.

"Bet I could beat you to the old willow!" Rainkit mewed.

"Bet you can't" I mewed racing off.

I beat him to the tree.

"the camp is boring lets explore outside" he mewed.

"I don't know, were not aloud" I mewed.

"Come on! Only just beyond the tunnel!" he mewed.

"Ok, but only just beyond the tunnel" I mewed.

We were able to slip through because no one was guarding the camp at the moment. But what turned out to be just beyond the tunnel turned into just by the river.

"Whoa," Rainkit mewed "It's so big- whoah!" he mewed as he slipped into the river.

"RAINKIT!" I screeched then for whatever reason I jumped in after him.

Whirling and struggling to keep myself above water, I finally go under, bracing myself for a chocking sensation, I find none, then I open my eyes… I was under water but I was still breathing! I didn't even feel the cold shock, my fur billowing around me, I see Rainkit, still struggling, I swim UNDERWATER to him and haul him onto the bank.

Thankfully he wasn't that badly hurt and miraculously he didn't swallow any water.

"Rainkit! Rainkit!" I mewed, (I was also completely dry).

Suddenly Rainkit blinked and look like he was thinking hard.

"… Rainkit…" I mewed.

Then a huge wave sprouted from the river and it Hovered over us, it HOVERED OVER US!

"Rainkit, are you?" I mewed.

He nodded, then we left the river and went back to camp and then to sleep by our mother, Bluewhisker.

It has been five moons since the incident and we were finally becoming apprentices.

"Rainpaw you mentor will be Squirrelheart, Marshpaw your mentor shall be Willowblaze.

The clan cheered our names and our mentors told us that since our ceremony was held at dusk, we will begin training tomorrow morning.

As we were just about to sleep Sorrowsong came in and told us;

"Come on, Rainpaw, Marshpaw, I have something to tell you."

We walked with her until we reached the point where Riverclan met with the other territories, by the lake.

"What do you want?" I mewed.

"Has anything strange ever happened to you? Have you ever done anything no cat has ever done?" she asked.

Instantly my mind went back to the first time out as kits, the river, the wave.

"Yes" I mewed, deciding not to lie.

"Well, you are part of a prophecy of six cats that will save the clans, wait here while I go get them." she mewed.

"Wait, what?" Rainpaw mewed.

But she was already on her way to get the… others?

"I just guess we wait until she gets the others" I mewed.

"Ya" Rainpaw mewed.

** The end.**


	23. Shadekits powers

**I'm just gonna answer some reviews, and, this is from Shadekit's P.O.V.**

** Mo Mo- of coarse cats have hands…. And I want that rainbow croc and I would never take your story :D**

** Wyldclaw- thank you.**

** My cousin (That's not the username, is my acual cousin)- well im glad your telling my reviewers to prepare for school…..**

** Warrior132- my plans are ever changing maharajah.**

chap 23

**SHADEKITS P.O.V**

I opened my eyes for the first time, but wait I wasn't nestled in my mothers soft underbelly, I was in a starlit clearing surrounded by ferns.

"Hello Shadekit" mewed a strange she cat with half of her pelt dark and the other half white.

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion.

"My name is Sorrowsong, and one day you and your sister will be great and powerful warriors" she mewed.

Great and powerful? I thought confused, I was just a kit.

"I will visit you again when you are an apprentice, come to the edge of you territory then" she mewed.

What? I thought, how will I ever remember _this_? This lucid dream during my first moments of kit hood? So I decided to disregard it.

I woke up to see Brightkit sleeping next to me, I nudged her;

"wake up, did you have a strange dream?" I asked her.

"Yes! Telling us to go to a clearing?" she asked.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Come on lets go out and play!" she mewed happily.

We walked out of the nursery to see the wonders of the Shadowclan camp.

"Lets go under those ferns!" Brightkit mewed, gesturing to a shaded spot underneath the ferns.

We raced over to the ferns, Brightkit beat be by several mouse lengths,

"Hold up I- Brightkit?" I mewed, she suddenly disappeared the moment she touched the shadows.

But, no that's impossible, she probably just went somewhere else, so I just laid down to sleep in the shadows.

I woke up to the sound of screeching within the camp.

"SHADEKIT, SHADEKIT" my mother was screaming this over and over again.

"Where are you?" she mewed.

But that was impossible she was looking right at me! She was looking straight at the ferns I was under.

Just to test something I stepped out of the shadows, and my mother came rushing towards me.

"Shadekit! Where have you been!" she mewed.

"I was just-" I mewed getting cut off.

"Never mind, just come on in to the nursery."

I padded into the nursery, confused, when Brightkit mewed into my ear,

"I traveled… through shadows!"

of coarse! I Must have been hiding in the shadows. More than hiding… disappearing.

Whoa, with this heavy load of information, I went to sleep.

It has been five and a half moons since me and Brightkit discovered our strange powers, with the only problem of me occasionally staying in the shadows for to long, and her stepping into them and traveling to weird places, but now it was finally time to become apprentices.

"Shadekit from this moment on you shall be known as Shadepaw, your mentor will be Ashtail, Brightpaw, your mentor will be Wolfheart.

The clans cheered our names and then we went to our new den to sleep, but suddenly I felt a sudden urge to go to the edge of Shadowclan territory, I looked at Brightpaw and saw she did too.

"lets go" I mewed and we sneaked through to dirt place tunnel, once we reached the end of the territories, we saw a strange cat.

The cat from our dream so, so long ago.

"You are part of a prophecy that will save the clans, follow me" she mewed, we followed her to a clearing beyond the clan territories, were two other cats were waiting, one, a she-cat had a murky brownish-gray pelt, and another one, a tom had a bluish-silver pelt.

"I'm Marshpaw, and this is Rainpaw" said the she-cat.

"I'm Shadepaw, and this is Brightpaw" I mewed.

"So apparently we are supposed to wait" Rainpaw mewed.

"I guess so…" I mewed and then we sat in stony silence waiting for the return of the mysterious cat who brought us here.

**done, I love Shadepelt, so ya, that was that now just Windclan and Thunderclan! **


	24. Jaykits powers

** I am back with chapter 24, taking place in Windclan from Jaykits point of view, and yes, I made myself a character! No reviews to answer so lets get started.**

chapter 24

I woke up to the sight of stars on the open moor.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello, Jaykit, I am Sorrowsong, and you are part of a prophecy of six that will one day save the clans." The cat mewed.

"But I'm just a kit how can I?" I mewed but got cut off as she dissipated into the mist.

I woke up and decided to go explore the camp.

Then, I saw her, Sorrowsong! The cat from my dream! So I went up to her and asked;

"What were you doing in my dream?" I asked.

"What do you mean" she asked, and then left.

"Whatever," I mumbled, and went over to bask in the sun.

But the rocks were all the way at the other side of camp, and my legs were so short.

And then, something amazing happened, I was at the rocks In a second, a thin trail of smoke behind me, no one seemed to notice so I thought about going to the nursery, and I was there in less then a second, I've been doing this all day when I realized how late it was, so I zoomed over to the nursery and fell asleep.

I never thought about my super speed again, until my apprentice ceremony.

"From this moment on you will be know as Jaypaw, you mentor will be Swallowflight" Minestar mewed from the top of the cliff.

I was overjoyed, but since it was so late I went to the apprentice den to sleep, when Sorrowsong came to me, it was her turn in Windclan.

"Follow me" She mewed.

So I followed her to the edge of clan territory and there, in a small clearing, sat four more cats, a brownish-gray she cat, a bluish tom with silver markings, a whitish-grayish she cat, and a black and gray tom.

"I'm Marshpaw, this is my brother Rainpaw" mewed the grayish-brown she cat.

"I'm Shadepaw, and this is my sister Brightpaw" mewed the black and gray tom.

"I'm Jaypaw" I mewed.

"So I guess we wait for the last person of this great prophecy" Marshpaw mewed.

"Guess so," I mewed.

She was already off.

** Done! That was short and I can't wait till the next chapter where lightning kit will become the next great baker! Jk lol.**


	25. Lightningkits power

**chapter 25 from Lightningkits point of view, also vote on my poll!**

chapter 25

I opened my eyes to see Sorrowsong in my dream, I know of her because she visited me when I was first born.

"Hello Lightningkit, you are apart of great prophecy that will one day save the clans."

"But how?" I asked.

Then she left.

I woke up to a piercing pain in my stomach! I moaned and made my way to the medicine den.

"SILVERPOOL" I moaned.

"What?" she mewed.

"My stomach hurts!" I mewed.

"Here you are, a juniper berry."

"Thank you! That feels much better" I called back as I left the den.

I went outside to see it was nice and sunny, earlier it was rainy, oh well.

Lost in thought, I must've wandered our of camp, because I was just outside the tunnel leading outside.

"Oh" I mewed turning back.

When a fox jumped in front of me.

Just when I was just about to yell, the sky turned stormy and a lightning bolt hit the fox, killing it instantly.

I thought hard to see if it would do it again and it did, every time I thought about lightning hitting that spot it did, I could control the weather!

I went back inside of camp and decided to forget this ever happened.

"Lightningpaw, Lightningpaw!" the clan cheered my name, my mentor was Fernshadow and I was so happy.

"Follow me" suddenly Sorrowsong appeared and I followed her to the end of clan territory to a small clearing where five other cats sat.

"Hello I'm Marshpaw, and this is my brother Rainpaw," mewed a brownish-gray she cat, gesturing to a silver-blue tom.

"I'm Shadepaw and this is my sister Brightpaw" mewed a black and gray tom motioning to a whitish-gray she cat.

"And I'm Jaypaw" mewed a gray and bluish she cat.

"I'm Lightningpaw I mewed"

"Ok now lets start by each of you naming and describing you powers!" mewed Sorrowsong.

**the end **


	26. together

** This is from Marshpaws pov**

chap 26

"Our powers?" I asked.

"Yes tell us and describe your powers, we will go from who got here first to who got here last" mewed Sorrowsong.

"So starting with you Marshpaw." she mewed.

"Ok well, I'm Marshpaw and I can breathe underwater and be dry when I come up" I mewed.

The cats looked at me astonished.

"So you can breathe underwater for like, ever?" Shadepaw asked.

"Ya, I guess" I mewed.

"Rainpaw you next" mewed Sorrowsong.

"My name is Rainpaw and I can control water." he mewed.

"Whoa" Jaypaw mewed.

"okay now Shadepaw… Shadepaw? Were did he go?" mewed Sorrowsong.

"I'm here, oh and I can disappear into shadows" he mewed as he stepped out and came into view.

"Major stealth" I mewed.

"Brightpaw" mewed Sorrowsong.

"I can travel through shadows, so like if I step into a shadow, and think of a place I want to be, I can end up there, if there is a shadow there." she mewed.

"So if you really wanted to you could travel to the mountains?" asked Rainpaw.

"I guess" she mewed.

"Ok, Jaypaw?"

"I have superposed" she mewed.

"And Lightningpaw" mewed Sorrowsong.

"I can control the weather" he mewed.

At this we started laughing and laughing, even I started laughing, how could a little rain destroy the Dark Forest?  
>And then a lightning bolt hit the middle of the clearing and that silenced our laughing, he wore a satisfied expression on his face.<p>

"Well ok then, lets go and demonstrate your powers, starting with Riverclan, there's a stream over here." she mewed.

Once we reached the edge of the stream I got ready to go in.

** Cliffy and vote! Sorry it's so short as well!**


	27. a cat with wings

** Hiya, im not gonna answer any reviews besides if I were to make a sequel I wouldn't know how, so next chapter! (Jaypaws pov)**

chap 27

I watched as Mosspaw jumped into the river, we just stood there and waited.

"Do you think she drowned?" Shadepaw asked, there was something fishy about him.

"Of course not!" I fired back.

Then she came up and padded onto the bank, completely dry.

"Wow" I mewed.

"Ok then, next Rainpaw" Sorrowsong mewed.

He closed his eyes and a look of concentration crossed his face, then a huge wave hovered over us and then maneuvered back into the river.

"That was amazing!" I mewed.

"Ok, Shadepaw, Brightpaw, do your thing." she mewed.

Shadepaw slunk into the shadows then disappeared and then came our again a moment later.

Then Brightpaw approached a shadow and disappeared but then we heard her call off to the right and then she approached that shadow and was back again.

"Next Lightningpaw."

Of course I was last.

Lightningpaw suddenly made a storm appear overhead and then a stroke of lightning touched the ground near him.

"Lastly, Jaypaw."

All eyes were on me as I got ready and then raced out of sight, the wind whipping at my heals and then I raced back.

"Were did you go?" Brightpaw asked.

"I don't know I didn't stop" I mewed.

"ok so the reason I brought you here is because I need you to work together, each night I will mentor you to defeat the Dark forest." mewed Sorrowsong.

We all looked at her and then nodded in agreement.

"Well then we better get back-" I mewed as a large shape blotted out the sky.

It landed, it had wings larger then and eagles wingspan!

"I am Shadowclaw, and I server neither the Dark Forest, or Starclan, but I've come to deliver a message, defeating the Dark forest will not be easy, train well young ones" he mewed and then FLEW away, this cat had beautiful wings.

"Ok, well um, just get back to your camps, I'll figure out what that was." Sorrowsong mewed.

I raced back to camp and fell asleep in the apprentice den.

**weird new character, lol just vote and keep reading and give me ideas for a sequel maybe?**


	28. I'M BACK-authors note

**HELLO! guess who's back and writing? YEAH I'M BACK. I'm so sorry for my long leave, but I honestly just got bored with the story. But, I recently went on the see how many reviews my bad fan-fic got, and I realized, that the majority of ya'll actually LIKE my story. It made me incredibly happy! Then (sigh) I re-read my fan-fic and realized how astronomically BAD I was (am?) at grammar and spelling and (my enemy) PUNCTUATION! but, i'm really happy to be back to writing this, I won't have the next chap up till later on though.**

**SO I just need to know one thing, like I said (wrote :3) before, I DO need to improve on my grammar and such, but I no longer have the doc's from witch they came from, not on my computer or on . So I was wondering if anyone could tell me how to maybe edit them, even though I no longer have ANY of the original files. Thanks for the help!**

**I HOPE that the re-edits (if possible) and the continuation of the chapters can be greatly improved upon from the earlier versions of this fan-fic. I'm now a at a 9th grade level (not 7th-8th as previously written from) so I do really hope that I can improve my writing.**

**ALSO I might enter this into a fanfic contest :3**

**!LASTLY! I NEED TO DELETE CHAPTER 28, since its SOOOO bad, but like i said before, no longer have any of the original doc's so if that's possible tell me as well!**

**ITS GREAT TO BE BACK TO WRITING**

**~Till next time**

**Jaywhisker**

**ahem, isn't if funny how I just figured out how to edit and delete chapters... a bit embarrassing, TIME TO FIX... everything XD. **


	29. IMPORTANT POLL THINGAMAJIG

IMPORTANT  
>HEY YALL<p>

sorry for the slow updates, i just got a new job at culvers :3, i will be finishing the Tale of Nokit, but you should go check out my poll, its pretty important, again sorry for the slow updates, ill be getting a new chapter up on wednesday-ish.

SO YA thats it, go vote

!Jaywhisker!


End file.
